Lost
by Tay-21
Summary: That cappuccino that Connor wanted so badly did not have the desired effect he was hoping for.  T for safety, but probably closer to K


**Disclaimer:**** Primeval and its characters belong to Impossible Pictures. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:**** I wrote this a couple of weeks back for iEvenstarEstel who wanted "Abby making Connor feel really good about himself when he's down, some sweet loving kisses, and Abby smiling just for him!" **

**Summary:****That cappuccino that Connor wanted so badly did not have the desired effect he was hoping for. **

**Lost**

Connor looked completely lost, like a little boy. Abby hadn't seen that look on his face in a long time. He cradled his cappuccino in both hands, but it clearly had not comforted him the way he had hoped. They walked up the steps to the company apartment that Burton had so graciously allowed them to use after telling them they would no longer be needed. Stupid git.

Abby glanced worriedly over at Connor after he sat down onto the couch barely noticing the posh environment. He took another sip and continued to frown down at the cup. He'd had the earlier outburst in Lester's office, and then, when he'd realized there was no moving either of the men, Connor'd shut down. He'd barely even spoke loud enough to order the cappuccino.

Abby cuddled up next to him. He gave her a half hearted smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"What's the matter, Connor? You've been wanting that cappuccino for over a year now."

"I know, it's just... everything feels empty somehow. Tastes empty too. I mean, what was the point of this whole last year. All the struggle, everything we went through. It's like I've failed Cutter all over again. I got meself stuck in the past and I haven't worked out a damn thing since he died. I've got nothing to show for the last year and a half of my life, no, the last four years of my life. And the chance to fix it, to make Cutter's death mean something... gone. Amateurs. He called me an amateur. I suppose I am. I'm still that stupid kid who brought that dumb newspaper to Cutter's office. I haven't learned or changed anything, and now I probably never will."

Abby could see the emotion and hopelessness building up in his chocolate brown puppy eyes. He was spiraling and she had to put a stop to it. "Connor," she interrupted his slowly building tirade. "Connor, you are the smartest man I know. You know more about what we're supposed to be doing with the anomalies than anyone else. Who built the Anomaly Detection Device? Huh? Who built the Anomaly Locking Mechanism? Who's saved my life and the lives of others countless times? You, Connor Temple. You rush to put others before yourself. You're kind, generous, and above all, you're brilliant. You are certainly not that naive little school boy I met all those years ago. You're an amazing man and an amazing lover. I couldn't have made it through the last year with out you. I know I was hard on you, but you made me want to wake up every morning. Even in the dead of winter when we barely had anything, you made it more than bearable. I have loved every moment I've spent with you."

Abby paused to take a breath, but didn't let him get a word in before she plowed on. "We're not going to stop doing Cutter's work. You built all the kit they're using, and you'll do it again, but for us this time. We'll find a way. We'll keep fighting. You will be the one to solve the anomaly problem because you can. I know you can. We're going to do it together. I'll be by your side the whole time. We'll-"

Abby didn't get to finish her sentence. Connor leaned in and stifled her words with a kiss. Abby's hands automatically tangled into his hair and she pulled him closer. He tried to pull away but she held him to her. She rolled her tongue around his and traced the contours of his mouth. _God he had and amazing mouth._ Finally, the need to breath overpowered her and she pulled back, but didn't release him. "Connor, I love you. Don't ever think less of yourself. Your worth a hundred Burtons in my book."

Connor smiled, a real genuine, dazzling, dimpled Connor smile.

"Tonight, Connor, it's just me and you, just like in the Cretaceous. Only now with the added bonus of the modern convinces that I picked up at the chemists. If the cappuccino is not working for you, not making you feel at home, then let me try. I bet I can be much more inviting." She took his now cold cappuccino from his hands, stood up, took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom with it's king sized bed and clean white linens. Tonight, they wouldn't have to hold back. Tonight was about them. The anomalies and Cutter's work would be there tomorrow. Tonight, Abby Maitland belonged to Connor Temple and Connor Temple belonged to Abby Maitland. That was all that really mattered.

**So, what did you think? Short but sweet, yeah. Hit the review button and let me know. I live for reviews, please feed the starving muse, especially if you want more fic and at a faster pace. Thanks. **


End file.
